Moments
by Katly
Summary: <html><head></head>Life is all about moments..don't wait for them..create them. Each contains lovable moments of our cute couples like AbhiRika, Kevi, Ishyant, Vivesha and Sachyana. A collection of one-shots :) Chapter 1- AbhiRika..R & R :-)</html>


_**A/N- **Hey folks! Well this is not a story..each chap will not have a link with the previous chap..each chap will be on different jodis..so this one is on Abhirika.._

_** And lastly enjoy it! R & R :)**_

**. . .**

**Moments**

**. . .**

**AbhiRika: Will You Marry Me?**

Tarika was sitting on her bed making zigzag lines on a paper remembering Dr. Saliukhe's words..

_**Flashback-**_

_**In the forensic lab-**_

_Tarika and Dr. Salukhe both were examining a dead body quietly but Tarika's eyes were luking for someone else, she was continuously luking towards the door which was seen by Dr. Salukhe._

_"Kya Baat hai Tarika? Kise dhoond rahi ho."_

_"K-kisi ko bhi Nahin sir."_

_"Tarika mein janta Hun ke tum Abhijeet ko dhoond rahi thi"_

_"Nahi sir wo daralsal Wo log case ke bare mein Kuch puchne nahin aye Na isiliye."_

_"Dekho Tarika mein janta Hun ke tum Abhijeet se pyar karti ho." ***tarika blushed***_

_"Kya sir..aap bhi.."_

_"Nahin Tarika Mein Mazak nahin kar raha Hun..I'm serious..Abhijeet ne tumeh Abhi tak propose nahin kiya..8 saal ho Gaye hain.."_

**_Present-_**She was thinking what to do..cox marriage is not a joke..love is not a joke..now she really needs to talk to someone who's close to Abhijeet about this matter..it has been 8 years..she just took her bag Nd keys and headed **towards** the bureau..

**.../\...**

_**In the bureau-**_

All the officers were chatting, talking, enjoying as there was no case reported..and Tarika entered..she saw all of them enjoying and she went to where Abhijeet and Daya were talking..she stood in front of them..

**Tarika- "**Hi! Kaise ho Abhijeet..Daya.."

**Abhijeet- "M**ein thik Hun Tarika Ji..Aur aap kasi hain..

Tarika smiled lightly..

**Tarika- **"Daya mujhe tumse Kuch baat karni hai.."

All were shocked as Tarika always talked to Abhijeet..but not today..here Sachin found the opportunity to tease Tarika..

**Sachin- **"Kya baat hai tarika..aaj Abhijeet sir se koi baat nahin karni.."

All the others laughed..but not Tarika..

**Tarika- **"nahin..Woh eik zaroori Baat hai..Daya..mein tumhara cafeteria mein wait kar rahi Hun.."

Daya nodded as he understood that there's something serious..Tarika didn't even smiled at the jokes so he quietly went.

.../\...

_**In the cafeteria-**_

_When Daya entered..Tarika was quietly sitting on a table..and he sat in front of her..she didn't notice him as she was lost in her world..he called her name.._

_"Tarika!"_

_She came out of her thoughts with a thud.._

_"h-han..Daya..Tum a Gaye..mein coffee manwati Hun..waiter! Do capuchino plz.."_

_"Tarika..Kya Baat hai..mujhe yahan kyun bulaya hai?"_

_"Daya wo..Abhijeet Ke bare mein Baat karni thi.."_

_Daya was worried.._

_"Abhijeet Ke bare mein..Kya hua hai usse..Wo..wo thik Toh hai na?"_

_"Wo bilkul thik hai..but..wo.._

_"Tarika..kya hua hai..han?"_

_"Daya..8 saal ho chuke Hain aur abhi tak propose karna Toh door Abhijeet ne mujhe I love you BHI nahin bola.."_

_"Tarika..tum Toh Janti ho kitna kam hota hai.."_

_"Daya..mein samajti Hun..Magar in ath salon..mere liye sirf..eik do ghanta nahin nikal saka.."_

_Daya was silent.._

_"Daya..apne dost KO mera pegam de do..ke meri maa mere Liye rishta dhoond rahi hain.."_

_Saying this she went and we see Abhijeet hiding behind..having tears.._

_Daya saw him and went to him..when he saw Daya coming towards him..he quickly brushed his tears..he tried to smile but failed and hugged Daya..and remembered his sweet moments spent with Tarika.._

_"Daya..mein Tarika se Bohot pyar karta Hun par..izhar kar hi nahin sakta..jab bhi wo mere samne ati hai Toh Kuch samaj mein hi nahin ata.."_

_"Abhijeet..koshish Toh karo..I'm sure tum keh pao ge..warna Tumhare saath bhi wo Na ho jo mere aur Shreya ke saath hua.."_

_Saying this he left..Abhijeet sat there and thought for a while and finally decided to confess his love and talk too her mother.._

_.../\..._

**_At 4:00 pm at tarikia's residence-_**

Tarika was sitting on her bed..and looking at her phone..a tear drop fell from her eye..and a phone call came..and it was none other than abhijeet..she picked it up..

"hello..Abhijeet.."

"hello..han Tarika..mein tumse milna chahta hun.."

"kab?"

"mein abhi tumhe lene a raha hun..taiyar ho jao.."

"thike.."

Tarika went to get ready and was happy..and Abhijeet came in after 30 minutes..and Tarika took permission from her mom and went..

.../\...

_**In the car-**_

There was a brief silence between them..and Tarika was getting restless so at last she broke the silence..

"Abhijeet..hum kahan ja rahe hain.."

"tumhe hi shikayat thi..ke mein tumhe time nahin deta toh ab kya hua?"

"k..kuch nahi..bas ase hi.."

Tarika was happy..meanwhile they reached their destination..they got out of the car and Tarika wondered that why did he bring her too the beach..

"Abhijeet ye.."

But when she turned..she saw Abhijeet on his knees..with a ring..

"Tarika Musale..i really luv u..will u marry me?"

Tarika was shocked plus happy..mixed emotions..

"Abhijeet ye..

"Tarika will u marry me?"

"han..han..han!"

Both were happy..Abhijeet made her wear that ring and picked her up in his arms and twirled her around..after a while he made her stand..

"Abhijeet mujhse toh love confess kar diya..lekin maa se baat kab karo ge?"

"abhi..chalo.."

"Abhijeet mein.."

"toh tum chahti ho ke mein na baat karun?"

"nahin..meine aisa kab kaha? ofcourse chalo.."

They both went holding their hands and smiling all the way. This was the new beginning of their life

. . . . . . . . . ./\. . . . . . . . . .

**_A/N-_**_ Hope u all enjoyed it..i knw very poor writing but bear with it..and ya next on Kevi maybe..depends on the reviews and ask me to write on the couples u want :-D_

**_And ya plzzzzzzzzzzzzz review..negative reviews are gladly welcomed :)_**

**_P.S- _**_Guyz dnt ask me to write on Rajvi, Sachvi, Dushvi and Sajal as these aren't my shippings, hope u all understand :)_

**_Bye, tc _**

**_Love _**

**_Katly_**


End file.
